Singing in the Rain
by EK
Summary: Oneshot. Using I'm With You by Avril Lavigne, Misao is stuck waiting for someone in the middle of the pouring rain, at Brooklyn Bridge! Yup, how mad can she get? PlatinumJade


I think I've seen this song made into a songfic…….I'm not sure.  In any case, this idea has been running in my brain everytime I saw the MTV.  As I reminder, I am the writer of White and Black.  That should tell you something.   ^^V  Another AU coming your way.  

"I'm With You", by Avril Lavigne.   Lyrics courtesy of www.lyrics.com .  

…………………….

You dumped me.  I can't BELIEVE you dumped me!!  You white-haired lowlife!

And I happened to like you a lot. You looked smart, and you were. I had a hard time keeping up with you, your knowledge of business and politics and such. Then, for a smart guy, you also dress smart. I loved those Chinese collars and your cool sunglasses, you know. 

You gave me a business card—imagine, a business card! Most of my dates would just scribble a number on an unused napkin. I usually threw them in the nearest trash can as I left the restaurant.  But how could I possibly throw away such a classy business card—gold letters, thick paperboard? 

It's not like you to be leaving me in the middle of a bridge, in the pouring rain, waiting for nothing. 

I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin' in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound 

How did I meet you again, you infernal, haughty, slightly demented—gentleman? Oh, I remember! 

It was last summer. I was visiting my friend Kaoru and her fiancée Kenshin. They were actually living together already—he was renting a room in her apartment, and something developed between them. Anyway, you were visiting your brother-in-law, and Kenshin introduced me to you.  

"I'm sorry, but I don't need a new secretary," you had the nerve to tell him in my presence. 

"Secretary, my foot, you obnoxious business-type!" I attacked. "I'll have you know that I have people under me!" 

"Oh, is that so?" you teased. 

"Mind your manners, Misao!" Kaoru told me. "You do know that he owns a company, in Silicon Valley?" 

"I don't care if he has a company on the Grand Canyon, he has no right to tell me that!" I was fuming, especially since YOU were just laughing happily at my consternation! 

"You have spunk, I like that. No woman has been able to stand up to me before," you chuckled---then gave me your business card.  

From then on, I started to see, there was more to that obnoxious man I first met. 

But I'm starting to get REALLY mad at you. It's getting cold out here in the rain and in the middle of a bridge, and you haven't showed up.  Why did you make me come here, and then leave me here looking like a fool?  

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you 

WHAT is it that I see about you, that can't make me leave you, that can't make me let you go? Do I feel sorry for you, is that it? A rich guy, a powerful businessman---who doesn't seem to have friends outside of family?    

Probably. I needed you as much as you needed me. 

People think I have a lot of friends. Not exactly. I have many acquaintances, casual friends. I only have very few real, intimate friends: Kaoru, Kenshin, a few officemates, and you, I suppose.  People who see me for who I am, not for what people THINK I am.  Much like you.  In your world of Wall Street and Silicon Valley, I would think that many people know you, but not many really KNOW who you are.  

I don't exactly know you yet, but I think I know more than most.  I know that you worked your way up the corporate ladder the hard way, even if you were quicker than many.  I know that you like being alone with your thoughts, with no one disturbing them unless you personally allow. I know that people have to win your respect, and when they do, they have a formidable ally in you.  

I'd like to think that I've gained your respect, but maybe I'm wrong. 

First, you took me out to all these fancy restaurants, treated me nice. You even took me out once to see "Les Miserables", on Broadway.   Finally, you called my apartment last night, and told me to wait at the Brooklyn Bridge for you.  

You probably treat all the women in your life like this. What an ideal location, this bridge. After waiting for you for some three hours, a woman could very easily jump off and end this misery, of dreaming of a life with you!  

I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know   
Cause nothing's going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone 

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
But I... I'm with you

I want to go home already! I'm not staying here any longer! It's getting colder by the minute, and I'm completely drenched! 

I've dreamed long enough! You would come for me, with a dramatic flourish, the one you always do with your right hand. I don't ask much. No more fancy restaurants, no more classy bars. Just take me in a taxi for all I care, let's go to Central Park, sit beside the lake, and just talk. Just give me that much!

I thought I loved you, but maybe I've been wrong all along. You're like all the rest of the spineless men I've known, and I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! You might own your own company, you might own the world, but you don't own me! YOU DO NOT OWN ME! I hate you, Enishi.  I HATE YOU!    

"Stop shouting, someone might think you're suicidal."   

And there you were, smiling that smug, confident smile, holding an umbrella over me.  

"My apologies, Misao. A business meeting held me up, and you know how it is with New York traffic." It did not sound like an apology. It sounded like it was my responsibility to accept your excuse.  

Oh why is everything so confusing   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind   
Yea yea yea 

"What was all that about hating me?" you asked, your eyes teasing behind your small Lennon glasses.  

I only scowled. I did not know what to say. Should I be happy that you showed up at all, or should I beat the pride out of you for showing up so late?  

"Why didn't you even call?!" 

"I HAVE been calling, but either your cellphone is still at your house, or you can't hear it over the rain." 

I could only sweatdrop.  All this crazy ranting on my part had been partly my fault.

You looked despairingly over the bridge and at the cloudy sky. "I would have wanted to be stargazing with you over this bridge. The city lights and the stars look their best over the water here, and you could even see them reflecting through it." 

Now that you mention it, it really would have been a wonderful sight.  I forgot, I was so mad at you just now.    

"Shall I make it up to you?" and you showed me that dramatic flourish again.  

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you 

You hailed a taxi.  "Central Park, please."  

"Oh, so you're a mindreader now, too?" I haven't totally forgiven him for making me wait three hours. 

"It would help a lot if I was," you returned the hit. "You, my dear, are one of the hardest people in the world to find out." 

"Look who's talking," I smiled at him. 

Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

You held my hand in your large and secure ones, and I felt all the distrust and the disbelief slowly dissolve in your spell. I looked into your blue-gray eyes, while you looked into mine, and I remembered why I fell for you in the first place.  

You were different from all the rest. Calling you an onion, would be a discredit. A white rose, that would be better. You have so many layers, so many parts of you, that taken into a whole, make a beautiful, admirable person. 

I don't why you like me. I don't know why I like you. But with your hand in mine, my head on your shoulder, in a taxi under the pouring rain, the world couldn't be better right now.  

Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

…………………..

Um, I don't live anywhere near New York, haven't been there, so you will forgive me if my locations are a little off. I've tried my best with what I know, mostly from movies.   ^^   

Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it.  


End file.
